


九十多岁还挨妈妈骂怎么办？

by Joykay



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joykay/pseuds/Joykay
Summary: “虽然没有像正常人那样过完一生，”他最后拍了下手，“但是我想他给自己这一辈子打分还是能及格的。”





	九十多岁还挨妈妈骂怎么办？

**Author's Note:**

> Cp：盾冬，霍华德/玛利亚
> 
> 字数：6.1k
> 
> 分级：PG/13

1.

“拜托！”留着漂亮小胡子的审判天使对同仁怒吼，“他这种人必须上天堂啊！”

角落里并肩抱着膝盖的男人和小天使被吓的剧烈一抖。

“根本不可能！”另一个审判天使不甘示弱，“你好好看看他手上的人命！”他激动地拍着厚厚的卷宗，“你看看他过去八十年里犯下了多少罪行！”

“那是他自愿的吗？”小胡子天使的分贝显然更胜一筹，“你不要把无意识的执行任务和故意杀戮混为一谈！”

“都一天一夜了，”小天使打了个哈欠，转头打量着身旁一语不发的男人，试图和他搭讪，“他们怎么还没吵完。”

“这个审判长”他用右手食指指着盛气凌人的小胡子天使，做了个鬼脸，“，他脾气又古怪又凶，但是人还蛮好的，去年我在他家门口摔倒，膝盖流了好多血，他很着急的把我抱到屋里要管家给我包扎。”

“有留疤吗？”男人转过头看他，“现在还痛吗？”

“接你上来的时候我还没发现，”小天使羡慕地打量他，“你眼睛好漂亮！人也长得蛮帅气，真是的，你干嘛老低着头，也自信一点！不痛啦！你看，”他指着一处月牙形的凸起，“像不像月亮？圣父说疤痕是我们战斗的勋章！”

“我左肩那里也有疤，但是很难看，” 男人没想出来什么安慰人的话，沉默了一会儿，从怀里掏出一朵小花。

“送你，我死之前摘的，很好看。”

白瓣黄蕊的小花随着男人的动作一颤一颤的，看起来很柔弱。

“你人真好！”发现这个人愿意陪他聊天，还送他礼物，小天使兴高采烈地打开了话匣子，“为什么威廉审判长坚持说你犯了好多罪？”他试图去抓住对方的右手，“你看，你右手干干净净的。”

“圣父，就是那个看起来好像我们爷爷，却还坚持要我们叫他爸爸的老头子，”小天使的眼睛亮晶晶的，“他有给我讲过，如果一个人恶贯满盈，他的双手就会一直流淌鲜血。”

“二三十年前，”小天使像只叽叽喳喳的麻雀，“有个癌症患者也来这接受审判，他拽着我老哥的翅膀，吓得脸都白了，还一直念叨着自己靠科学已经得到永生了巴拉巴拉。”他放开男人，双手试图比划出一个矮胖的形状，“两个审判长光是念他的罪行就念了三天三夜，他手上流出的鲜血都够把整个大厅涂成红色啦！”

“最后他被扔进地狱岩浆了，”小天使有点感慨地叹了口气，“威廉审判长说，这种为了‘纯粹的私欲’而伤害他人的人也很少见啦。”

一直没吭声的男人把他金属的左臂展示给小天使看。

“你的左胳膊怎么在流血？”小天使显然也是第一次遇到这种问题，他迷惑不解的注视着男人，“可是这条金属左臂并不属于你呀？”

“这条金属左臂扣在我的脊椎骨上了，”男人拦住要去触碰他左臂的小孩，有点无奈的给他解释，“很脏的。”

“我才不管！”小天使紧紧地皱着眉头，“这条金属臂就不是你的！”

“我们难以下达判决，”威廉审判长紧紧地皱着眉头，“你背负着杀害无数生命的罪行，心灵却纯洁无瑕。你的人类右手干干净净，可金属左手却血流不止。”

“所以我们要请圣父来给你做决定啦，”小胡子审判长抱着双臂，笑嘻嘻地安慰他，“放轻松，肯定一点事都没有。”他伸出右手，威廉审判长伸出左手与其相贴，双手结合的地方发出剧烈的光，逐渐幻化出门的形状。

“我也是很忙的，”被称作‘圣父’的老人从光芒中走出来，漫不经心地抱着双臂，靠在门框上。

“忙什么？”小胡子审判长目光苛刻地打量着圣父身上的老年朋克装，“忙着建设后现代主义吗？这是我朋友，”他指着因为突然出现其他人而站起来，此刻正局促不安的男人，“快点找个理由把他搞到天堂。”

圣父的目光在男人和小天使拉着的双手上停留了一会儿，他瞥了眼还在流血的金属左臂。

“你们也太不负责了，”他有点生气地回头瞪着两个审天使，“我要扣你们薪水。”

“他的身体没被恢复完整”他指了指巴奇的金属左手，“还有他的脑子，都是怎么回事？”

威廉审判长把头转向另一边，小胡子审判长耸了耸肩。

“我就知道雇员总是不靠谱，”圣父小声嘟囔着，走到了男人面前， 有点嫌弃地打量着那条金属左臂，“虽然看起来很酷，但你非要保留它吗？”

男人有点无奈：“我没经历过没有它的日子。”

“那你就想象一下，”圣父打了个响指。

渗血的金属左臂‘当啷’一声掉在地上，男人惊讶地注视着起自己新生的左臂，小心翼翼地用右手摸了摸它。

“这才对嘛！”圣父满意地打量起自己的杰作，“干嘛要帮别人承担罪孽，”他像给小孩子变魔术的傻爸爸一样，冲着男人伸出右拳，笑瞇瞇的问他，“猜猜我的手里有什么？”

“我不知道，”男人诚实地摇了摇头，“但我觉得什么都没有。”

“是你的记忆，”圣父张开手，“啪！”

2.

巴奇回溯着记忆，感觉自己的人生真是奇妙。

“唉，”他长叹一口气，“我上辈子有做过什么伤天害理的事吗？”

“这种事谁都说不准哦，”圣父笑眯眯地看他，顺手从牛仔裤的兜里掏出五张票。

“现在我要去听流行歌会了，你们四个要不要一起来呢？”

“我刚才看起来是不是很傻，”巴奇坐在演唱会的椅子上，转头问小胡子审判长——现在该叫他霍华德，“你干嘛不和我打声招呼？”

“拜托，不要恶人先告状！”霍华德表情狰狞，“我挥手的幅度都快可以制造台风了，是你一直在那里低个头不吭声！”

“我记忆又不全！”巴奇冲他摆口型，“你和另一个审判长干嘛不先恢复我记忆！”

“你是个傻子吧！”霍华德一脸的不可置信，“要不是老头子来，你这个弱智还会以为自己一身罪孽，我都怕你在审判庭自裁好吗？”

小天使得意地把收到的花展示给圣父，“你看！巴奇哥哥送我的礼物！”他小心翼翼地捏着花茎，“好好看！”

“喔唷，”圣父故意吓他，“这朵花可不了得！”

小天使配合地摆出疑惑不解的神情。

“好复杂，”圣父摆出‘我是个老爷爷所以我才不要费口舌给小孩子解释’的表情，“你收好就是了。”

小天使鼓了下嘴巴，但圣父决定自有其道理，他换了个话题：“为什么巴奇哥哥这么温柔的人会这么悲惨？”

“这么快就被对方收买了，”圣父不以为意的摆摆手，“什么可不可怜的，他也不过是欲望强烈的芸芸众生之一。”

“本来他从火车上掉下去那阵就该派你去接他的，”老爷子推了下自己橙色镜片的太阳镜，“结果他自己疯狂许愿要再陪上史蒂夫好久，结果那个不争气的又冲进冰山，就只好把他灵魂抽出来去和金发傻小子梦中相会。”

“虽然没有像正常人那样过完一生，”他最后拍了下手，“但是我想他给自己这一辈子打分还是能及格的。”

威廉审判长坐在两伙人中间，眉毛拧的死紧。

“听歌会的时候请保持肃静！”

3.

两个大男人在一栋别墅前推推搡搡。

“男子汉大丈夫你磨蹭什么！”霍华德用力地推着巴奇，“我可是审判长诶！非工作时间很宝贵的，你支付不起的那种！”

“近乡情怯你不懂吗！”巴奇回头大吼，“我都八十多年没见过我爸妈了！”

大门‘砰’地一声被打开，巴恩斯夫人气宇轩昂地叉腰站在门口冲他俩大吼。

“站在外面吵吵闹闹成何体统？都给我进屋！”

正读报纸的巴恩斯先生侧过头，透过巴恩斯夫人的缝隙热情地招呼他们，“巴奇带朋友回来啦，”他把报纸仔仔细细地折好，放在沙发另一边，“你妈刚好做完饭，快进屋洗手。”

“最后一块苹果派是我的！”霍华德举起叉子。

“你休想！”巴奇不甘示弱。

“争什么！”巴恩斯夫人拍掉他俩蠢蠢欲动的爪子，“我等下还可以再烤一个！”

“街头霸王巴恩斯！”她用锅铲指着自己的儿子，自然地吼出他的绰号，“注意一下自己仪表，脏兮兮的算什么样子！”

“哦豁，”霍华德放弃最后一块苹果派之争，心虚地注视着他，“我忘记和你说了，你闭眼睛回想一下自己最幸福的时候，”他不自然地捋了把头发，“不然这里怎么会叫天堂。”

巴奇闭上双眼，开始努力回想。

“你怎么还是脏兮兮的！”妈妈又怒吼起来，“赶紧把那身垃圾一样的军装脱掉！去洗个澡！”

“喔唷，”霍华德吹了声口哨，“咆哮突击队副队长，詹姆斯中士，你好啊。”

我最幸福的那刻，是我趴在史蒂夫身后的土堆里，狙击掉每一个试图伤害他的人，然后健康而强壮的他回过身来，笑着向我敬一个军礼。

4.

“过两天我请你来我家玩！”霍华德拎着新出炉的苹果派，冲巴奇回身招手，“我老婆做饭也很好吃的！”

“先生，您小心一点，”高高瘦瘦的管家一边为他拉开车门一边絮叨，“我做的蛋奶饼也很好吃的先生。”

“知道了贾维斯，”霍华德不以为然的摆摆手，“等下你车速开慢一点，别撞坏了我的苹果派。”

巴奇擦着头发从浴室走出来。

“洗完啦，”巴恩斯先生永远是那种不紧不慢的语气，仿佛天塌下来也不是什么大事，“你妈刚泡好了茶，来喝一杯。”

“小孩子喝什么茶，”巴恩斯夫人手里端着托盘，风风火火地走进客厅， “我刚煮了热牛奶。”

巴奇用右手接过来，喝了一大口，舌头舔了下自己上唇的奶胡子，“妈，你加太多蜂蜜啦。”

站在他左侧的巴恩斯夫人，迅速的红了眼圈。

“我都看好久了，你吃饭的时候就把左手放在桌子下面，刚才拿牛奶也是。”她一开口，眼泪就收不住了，啪嗒啪嗒地砸到托盘上， “左胳膊还会痛吗？”

“还好啦，”巴奇挠挠头，像个认错的小孩子，“就是我还不太习惯。”

“快从树上下来，我们该回家了！”金发的，瘦小的史蒂夫仰起头，冲着树上的他大喊。

“我来啦，史蒂夫，”巴奇抓着树枝，小心地蹦下来，他把被刮掉了一大块皮的左手藏在身后，“我们今晚一起睡好不好呀！”

“你干嘛又去爬那该死的树！”巴恩斯夫人对他怒吼，“把左手给我伸出来！”

“妈妈，好疼哦，”巴奇冲她伸出左手，“快原谅我吧，我下次再也不犯错了。”

“好啦好啦，”巴恩斯先生慢悠悠地拎着医药箱走过来，“你以后要小心一点哦，”他抱着医药箱坐在巴奇身边，“你邀请了史蒂夫周末晚上过来我们家住？”

“妈妈，我好想你哦，”巴奇冲她伸出左手，“快原谅我吧，我下次再也不犯错了。”

“臭小子，”巴恩斯夫人破涕为笑，“赶紧喝完你的牛奶。”

“好啦好啦，”巴恩斯先生仍然在阅读他的报纸，“你以后要小心一点哦，”他把报纸翻到下一页，“等史蒂夫上天堂之后，再邀请他来我们家住吧。”

5.

“所以妈妈，”巴奇躺在床上，像小时候那样，眨巴着眼睛问坐在他床边的巴恩斯夫人，“你和爸爸最幸福的时候是哪一刻？”

“当时你还小呢，”巴恩斯夫人笑着给他掖紧被角，“是蕾贝卡刚半岁那天。”

“你和史蒂夫好奇地围在她的婴儿床边，亲她软嘟嘟的小脸蛋，”她摸了摸巴奇的头，“然后你站在她床边大声发誓，要打跑所有欺负你妹妹的坏小子。”

“她现在怎么样了，”巴奇努力回想记忆里的蕾贝卡，却只能想起她送自己上火车时哭鼻子的模样。

“她现在都做外婆啦，”巴恩斯夫人笑了，“天天被她的小外孙和外孙女缠着讲童话故事。”

“妈妈，”巴奇的声音突然变得很小，充满了不确定。

“我还活着的时候，做了好多错事。”

“你觉得我值得被原谅吗？”

“我上了天堂之后才知道，”巴恩斯夫人愣了一下，然后很平静地回答他，“你为了保护史蒂夫，从火车上掉了下去。”

“我当时还以为过会儿就看到你了，” 她像个小女孩那样撅起嘴，“结果只看到了你爸，他告诉我：巴奇掉下去的时候许愿要继续陪着史蒂夫，就先不上来了。”

“我当时气个半死，决心等你上来的时候，先用平底锅揍你一顿，”巴恩斯夫人不再看他，转而打量起自己围裙上的皱褶，仿佛里面藏着什么宝藏，“史蒂夫也真够拧，先是为了给你报仇和红骷髅打架，再心灰意冷地冲进冰山。”

“我上天堂那阵，你正在九头蛇那受苦，我当时看到一身血的你就哭了，你爸这个和稀泥的，还在拿话打发我，”她吸了吸鼻子，“他说巴奇的灵魂在史蒂夫的梦里陪着他，他感受不到肉体的痛苦的，他没有犯任何错。”

“之后史蒂夫醒了，你的灵魂也回到身体里去了，”巴恩斯夫人的声线越来越抖，“然后，该死的，你就被派去和史蒂夫对打，他还没发现你。”

她用双手捂住脸，脊背深深地佝偻下去，“可我又怎么怪史蒂夫，”她抽泣着，“那孩子从冰里醒过来之后，白天不要命一样的执行任务，晚上整宿整宿地失眠，一把又一把地吃安眠药，有时候做了噩梦，喊着你的名字惊醒，蜷在床上哭，现在，你死后，他要怎么，怎么——”

“别哭了，妈妈，”巴奇坐了起来，试图巴恩斯夫人，他笨拙地拍她的背，“等史蒂夫上来的时候，你就用平底锅打他。”他尽量把语气提的很高昂，“史蒂夫一定会乖乖站在那里挨打的。”

6.

“你老婆不在家吧，”巴奇不安地坐在沙发里，他伸手接过贾维斯递给他的茶杯，“谢谢。”

“放心好了，她和朋友去逛街了，”霍华德舒舒服服地瘫痪在沙发上，“你怕她干嘛，还有，贾维斯给我拿盒烟来。”

“怎么说也是我害死你俩的！”巴奇差点用茶杯砸他，“我哪有脸见她！”

“我终于抽到烟了，”霍华德点燃香烟，表情陶醉地深吸一口。

“我不早说过了：死亡就是一瞬间的事，没有多疼的，”他摆出一个‘咔嚓’的手势，“你不用有什么心理负担。”

“我当时在车上的时候有向你求救过，让你帮帮我老婆，”霍华德把玩着手里的打火机，“但是你完全不回应我，我上天堂之后才知道那阵你的灵魂已经不再肉体里了。”

“而且你也没必要觉得对我抱歉”霍华德开始抽第二只烟，“九头蛇那边给你的命令是拿到血清物质，那天不过凑巧是我和我老婆做司机罢了。”

“到天堂之后我老婆有一点担忧托尼啦，不过你看，”霍华德在烟雾中摇头晃脑，美滋滋地冲他炫耀，“我霍华德.史塔克的儿子，是大名鼎鼎的钢铁侠！”

“你有儿子？”巴奇扭过头，用不可置信的眼神打量他。

“拜托！”霍华德在烟灰缸里碾灭烟头，大声嘲笑她“我和我老婆又不是没有生育能力！”

“你也别太有心理负担啦，” 他笑嘻嘻地接下去，“叫你是来玩的，”他摁下火机，“我老婆在了解情况后也很担心你，甚至还为你悄悄哭过，”他开始抽第三只烟，“我都要吃醋啦！”

“夫人，您等一下，夫人！先生在会客，”站在门口的忠诚管家一反常态地提高了声音，显然是想为霍华德传递讯息。

“霍华德史塔克！”一个女声在他们背后大吼，“你又趁我不在的时候抽烟！”

忠诚的管家失败了。

“不不不老婆我没有！是是是，是巴奇！是他，不是我！”被吼对象手忙脚乱地把打火机和烟塞到巴奇手里，“他来我们家做客啦！”被抖掉的烟灰落在他的家居服上，烫了个小洞。

“别装了！”霍华德的夫人，玛利亚如同飓风般奔到他们面前，“巴恩斯先生才不是那样的人！”

巴奇开始跟着霍华德一起结巴，“史史史塔克夫人，您好。”他像上课偷吃零食被班主任抓到的小学生，老老实实地伸出双手，“我们错了，给您。”

“你就不能强硬一点吗？”霍华德痛心疾首地目送着自己的烟和火机远去。

玛利亚回头瞪他。

他快速把头缩进肩膀。

玛利亚满意地笑着回头，“巴恩斯先生，今晚留下来一起吃饭吧。”

7.

“牛排怎么样？”霍华德很骄傲的问巴奇，“我老婆特意为我学的。”

巴奇不敢抬头面对满脸期待的玛利亚，“很不错，”他默默咽下了咸到发苦的肉，并开始怀疑霍华德的味蕾神经坏死。

“贾维斯，你可以帮我再倒一大杯水吗？”霍华德又吃了一块牛排，笑容仍然真挚，只是腮帮子似乎有点抽搐。

巴奇用了很大力气才让自己没有笑出声，他注视着史塔克夫人红扑扑的脸颊，心想：被霍华德爱上的感觉一定很不错。

“哦对了，”霍华德送他出门的时候，“你下周要和我一起吗？”

“一起什么？”巴奇用手指比出牛排的形状，嫌弃地怼他，“一起谋杀味觉神经吗？”

霍华德用右手打了个响指。

“一起去接佩吉啊。”

**Author's Note:**

> 1.是Becky后续的第一部，之后还会有两部和同宇宙的相关衍生作品！  
2.感谢一直等待和喜欢的大家。  
3.请给我kudos和评论，谢谢啦！


End file.
